Question: The area of a square is $9$ square inches. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? in}$ $\text{? in}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 9\text{ in} $ $ {3} \times {3} = 9\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $3$ inches long.